


Belonging

by Stria (Asia117)



Series: Skam girls appreciation week [11]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asia117/pseuds/Stria
Summary: If someone told high-school-Sana she would have been ready to spend the rest of her life with Vilde one day, she would have probably laughed in their face, no other question asked.[Or, Sana is Finally a doctor. She and Vilde got together.]





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth day of [girls week](https://skamwlwnet.tumblr.com/post/162939566714/the-skam-wlw-net-presents-the-skam-girls)! This was Sana's day, and I wanted to explore this ship _so much potential honestly_.

The table is cold, and it’s kind of hurting Sana’s cheek, but she’s too tired to care. She keeps her cheek on the cold metal and her eyes closed, hoping she can just sleep it off at the hospital. She does not need to drive right now, nothing else is important.

“Dude, no. I’m bringing you home.” Isak’s voice firm, and he makes her get up before she has the time to say anything. He’s tired, too, Sana knows it, but he’s got Even to take him home in this kind of nights, because those fuckers are still going as strong as they did in the first months, with no intention to stop.

Also because Even can afford not to have a strict schedule, the fucker.

“I think I was about to die on the surgery table, honestly,” murmurs Sana, and puts her face in Isak’s neck, the light too strong for her eyes. “At least the patient is alive, but I need like a week-long sleep now.”

Isak kisses her forehead. “I know, you’re going home now, don’t worry.”

She doesn’t even greet Even, and she knows it’s not a problem for him, but she will send him a message tomorrow to say sorry. after sleeping 13 hours though, she really can’t afford anything else now. She dozes off on the seat, in and out of sleep, watching the orange lights pass on the road.

The surgery had gone well, but it was open-heart, and she had been seven hours in that fucking room, trying to save a life. She loves her job, but it can be so draining that she doesn’t actually know what to do, and sometimes she wishes she could just take a yearlong vacation, because it gets overwhelming sometimes.

(Not that she can’t, honestly. Luckily the hospital’s policy about mental health is good, and if she goes to her colleague in psychiatry she can get mental health checks. Still, she doesn’t think she’s quite at the point of taking a sabbatical year, honestly.)

Isak shakes her gently when they’re in front of her house, and Sana drags herself to the door, and opens it with shaking hands. It’s not even that late, around one in the morning, but she doesn’t have the forces anymore.

 

***

 

When Sana got admitted at the medicine faculty, her dad insisted to throw a party almost bigger than the Eid one. She was embarrassed, but he didn’t want to hear no reason. His baby was in university, he kept repeating, and she got into a great program, she deserves it.

Sana had tried talking to Elias and Ummi, but they just smiled and repeated that she deserved it, after everything she’d done.

The party had been cool, there were a lot of people, because of course, and she hadn’t had that much fun in years. It was her day, and everything was good.

At that time, she was still kind-of-but-maybe-not dating Yousef, and being with him in such an important moment made her so happy that she didn’t know how to express it.

There was Isak, too, and he got into her same program, and they spent a great part of the evening talking about everything they’d do when in uni, and everything they could explore together, and how to organise their days and weeks, and honestly, Isak was one of the best companions she could have ever wanted, especially for studying.

When they started seriously studying, it had been hard. It had been nights spent over books, it had been random quizzes on anatomy, it had been Isak listing symptoms and Sana trying to make a diagnosis. It had been a lot of _atay b’na3na3_ to keep themselves up. it had been failed exams, and it had been trying to fucking remember the name of the fucking sulcus in the fucking bone.

It had been worth it.

Sana wasn’t with Yousef anymore when she graduated on top of her class, but Yousef was with her nonetheless, encouraging and supporting her as a friend, with his characteristic kindness. She was grateful for that; she wasn’t made for him—or for men, really, but his help had been precious, and she was happy he was there.

Isak graduated with her, and the picture they took all dressed up in front of the university logo is still one of her favourite ever.

 

***

 

She has barely the consciousness of entering the house with her right feet. She murmurs the _bismillah_ out of habit, but she’s sure it comes out as a jumbled mess. She ponders for a moment the possibility of sleeping on the floor, but then, like a saviour, Vilde appears on the threshold of their bedroom. She looks tired too, and she’s smiling.

“You look like a mess,” she says. “Come here.” Sana goes.

Vilde is nothing if not gentle with her. She helps Sana out of her clothes, takes out everything slowly, throws everything in the hamper, and then takes Sana to the bathroom, because she knows how much she hates sleeping with the hospital smell on her.

She showers with Sana, because Sana doesn’t really have the strength to wash herself right now, and she just leans on her girlfriend, letting Vilde wash her hair and her body thoroughly and fast, to get into bed as soon as possible.

When it’s done, Vilde places a chaste kiss on her lips, and then takes her back into the bedroom, and tucks her into bed. “Okay, now sleep,” she says.

Sana doesn’t sleep right away, she lies there with her eyes closed, listening to Vilde puttering around the room, and doesn’t relax till she comes to bed too, flattening herself to Sana’s back, and finally spooning her. She sighs, and Vilde realises, because she kisses the back of her neck.

“It’s okay, baby. Just sleep, tomorrow you can wake up as late as you want.”

 

***

 

If someone told high-school-Sana she would have been ready to spend the rest of her life with Vilde one day, she would have probably laughed in their face, no other question asked.

But then, Vilde changed. She opened herself up on her problems with money and her mum, and she apologised for what she’d done to Sana, and she went to university to study engineering, and there she came out, and after that she was a completely different person.

She was more open, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and since Noora and Eva had decided to move to Madrid together to start university there, she ended up spending a lot of time with Sana and Chris, and they kind of… worked together, they worked really good together. When Chris started being busier with her konservatorium, it was just right that they hung out alone.

And well, isn’t that what dating was after all? Spending time together doing stuff, because you enjoy each other’s company. When Vilde had told Sana that what they did sounded a lot like dating, she’d just shrugged, and told Vilde they could try it for real.

Fast forward a few years, and they’d told both their families about them, and they had two steady jobs—Sana as a surgeon and Vilde as a sound engineer—and had even bought a house, which wasn’t something Sana would ever have expected to do.

And yet, here it was. Two floors for a total of three rooms plus bathroom and kitchen, and a small garden. Nothing fancy, but they loved it.

So, it wasn’t the life Sana had thought about for herself, but it was the life she now wanted.

 

***

 

When Sana wakes up again, the clock on their wall says it’s eleven. She didn’t even sleep that much.

She gets up slowly, sighing at the fact that Vilde is not with her, but she works office hours and she can’t afford a late morning in the middle of the week. Maybe she’ll make something for her when she comes home, because she doesn’t have to get to the hospital till ten in the evening.

When she goes to the kitchen, there’s breakfast waiting for her, and a note written on a pink piece of paper. It says _I’ll try to come home early tonight, so we can do something together before you go to save lives! Love you lots bb!_

Sana smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, come and find me on [tumblr](http://nooradeservedbetter.tumblr.com)!


End file.
